Septicus Legion
]] The Septicus Legion is a daemonic Plague Legion of the Chaos God Nurgle. It is a Legion Pathogenus, a type of Nurglite daemonic legion in which disease has fully bloomed. It is sickness made manifest, the very height of contagion; equally capable in both attack or defence, and often deployed to guard key sites within Nurgle's Garden or spearhead an assault into realspace or against the forces of the other Chaos Gods within the Realm of Chaos. The Septicus Legion was part of the daemonic force that penetrated deep into the Realm of Ultramar during the Plague Wars, and participated in the fighting that culminated on the world of Iax with the defeat of Nurgle's forces by the Ultramarines and their allies. It is led by the Great Unclean One Septicus himself -- the self-styled "Pox-Tyrant of the Scourge Stars." On the battlefield, Septicus is accompanied by the "Rustclankers" -- a bodyguard of three Soul Grinders. Shown below are the seven full-strength Tallybands that made up the Septicus Legion as it took part in the Battle of Ioneth Fields and the contamination of the Vinecoast. It was the task of the Septicus Legion to conquer and hold Iax. Were it not for the untimely return of the resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman to Ultramar after the end of his Indomitus Crusade, it is a mission they would have successfully completed. Tallybands of the Septicus Legion *'Investus' - Led by Drog'lar Slimeskin (a Spoilpox Scrivener). Composed of seven Plaguebearer packs and three Beasts of Nurgle. It was the Investus Tallyband that served Septicus as a vanguard on Iax. Its ranks of Plaguebearers formed around Drog'lar as he counted the initial symptoms of disease exhibited by the planet's defenders. *'Fecflies' - Led by Giglex (a Poxbringer). Composed of three Plaguebearer packs, four Plague Drone packs, two Beasts of Nurgle and a Nurgling pack. The most fly-covered of all the Septicus Tallybands, it was the Fecflies that met and defeated the Ultramarines 3rd Company within the corrupted forest of Adellus. *'The Worm-Ridden' - Led by Mag-grub Larvalmaster (Poxbringer). Composed of four Plaguebearer packs, three Plague Drone packs and three Beasts of Nurgle. The Worm-Ridden carry within their bodies the latest of Nurgle's creations, the worm-borne blistereye disease, and it is their task to ensure it spreads in the mortal realm. *'Shambling Horde' - Led by Grizguttage (Spoilpox Scrivener). Composed of seven Plaguebearer packs, a Beast of Nurgle and a Soul Grinder. With Dribwretch, a hulking Soul Grinder, supplying firepower, the daemonic infantry of the Shambling Horde advances into the thick of enemy fire. *'Plagueswords of Bhadrub' - Led by Bhadrub Buboepox (a Poxbringer). Composed of five Plaguebearer packs, two Plague Drone packs and two Nurgling packs. The Plagueswords of Bhadrub held back the Ultramarines that came to halt the legion's defilement of Iax's wellsprings until reinforcements arrived. *'Buzzblitz' - Led by Bzzark the Fly-borne (a Daemon Prince). Composed of seven Plague Drone packs. The winged Daemon Prince Bzzark and his Plague Drones are adept at exploiting weaknesses in the enemy lines, and are often unleashed after the Investus and Dirge Tollers Tallybands have pinned down the foe. *'Dirgetollers' - Led by Gurglax (a Sloppity Bilepiper). Composed of seven Plaguebearer packs and four Nurgling packs. The Dirge Tollers devastated the Ultramar Defence Forces, Gurglax's mirth attracting a horde of capering Nurglings to his aid. Sources *''Codex: Daemons'' (8th Edition), pg. 21 Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Daemons